Patent Literature 1 below discloses an outdoor unit of an air conditioning device. Devices forming a refrigerant circuit such as a heat exchanger and a compressor are disposed on a bottom frame of this outdoor unit, and base legs to be fixed to an installment surface are provided on lower surfaces of a front edge and a rear edge of the bottom frame below the heat exchanger. Each of the base legs is formed to have a U shape section by a lower plate in contact with the ground, an upper plate in contact with the lower surface of the bottom frame, and a standing plate extending perpendicularly from the upper plate to the lower plate. The base leg provided in the front edge of the bottom frame is formed in a U shape opening forward, and the base leg provided in the rear edge of the bottom frame is formed in a U shape opening rearward.